


Blizzard

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold, Devotion, Green Lantern Sinestro, M/M, Missing Persons, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Determined to find a missing Sinestro, Hal ploughs through a snowstorm. It saves Sinestro's life.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics.

The slope was eerily silent. White snow blotted out everything, layering the ground, colouring the sky and destroying any kind of orientation Hal might've otherwise had. All he could see past his own nose was a blank slate of pure white.

Snow coated Hal's body but to remove it would be to use valuable ring energy, energy he needed to find Sinestro. In this blizzard, it was already next to impossible.

Every step Hal took had his feet sinking deep into the drifts of snow beneath him. That snow seemed to cling onto his invading limbs, trying to keep him trapped and frozen there. Flying above the death trap wasn't an option. Up there raged the worst of the storm.

Through the cold and the wet, Hal ploughed on. His only hope was the faint signal Sinestro had sent him, the echo of a location. Once he reached it, and he would reach it, he could help Sinestro.

A place for doubt or despair was not made in Hal. While he huddled into himself against the cold and kept his eyes peeled for any colour other than white, he was confident of how this would end.

Never again would Hal allow Sinestro to be separated from him. If he had to glue himself to Sinestro's side, so be it. But first, he would find Sinestro.

"Sinestro!" Hal shouted into the storm. The shout was empowered by his ring, reaching everywhere the unenhanced sound of his voice could not. All he got for his trouble was a mouthful of snow. He spat it out.

Then Hal spotted something out of place in the endless white and his heart skipped a beat. A glow of bright green light shone nearby, like the sun finally breaking through heavy storm clouds. If anyone was the sun, it was Sinestro, the center of an entire galaxy.

With a new burst of speed, Hal stumbled through the snow until he reached that green light and collapsed beside it. "Sinestro," he breathed his relief.

In what was probably one last attempt to save his own life, Sinestro was huddled up next to a rather tall rock. It did appear to have sheltered him from some of the storm but not all of it. A delicate powdering of snow had built up on the side of Sinestro's body that was exposed.

Sinestro wasn't moving. However, Hal could be assured he wasn't dead. If Sinestro had been dead, his ring would not be glowing. It would have left to choose a new bearer.

Acting quickly, Hal crawled close to Sinestro and pulled him away from the rock. The two of them were soon enclosed in a protective bubble of will energy.

"Sinestro? Sinestro! Can you hear me?" Gently, Hal shook Sinestro, trying to rouse him. Unfocused yellow eyes fluttered open but only to about halfway. "Hey," Hal greeted, and his voice was still breathless with relief.

Slowly, Sinestro blinked, and his eyes were a little more open now. "Jordan," he recognised. A shiver wracked him. Then another.

Out of reflex, Hal drew Sinestro in close, engulfing him so Sinestro was shielded from the blizzard. "That's me," Hal confirmed and he had to smile. Sinestro was alive and safe. Everything would be fine.

In Hal's arms, Sinestro was shivering like crazy. "Cold," he muttered. "Jordan -" He was clinging onto Hal now like Hal was his only method of survival and the only one who could stop the cold. But how would Hal do it?

Sinestro's skin was like ice, painfully so when his forehead pressed against Hal's chin. Maybe Hal could build him an igloo. It could be preferred to flying out of the blizzard. Hal wanted to do his best for Sinestro and if that involved building an igloo, that was what he would do.

A strange clacking sound started up. Sinestro's teeth were chattering. Whatever Hal was going to do, he had to do it now and he stood up, lifting Sinestro into his arms. His gaze moved up to focus on the sky and the shifting blurry clouds which he examined with a practised eye.

Returning to Oa would take too long. As would building an igloo. Therefore Hal was relying on there being some medical centre nearby that he could fly to.

"Won't you - Won't you fly?" Sinestro questioned, words not too clear since his teeth were still chattering. Hal hugged him tightly but didn't look down.

"Can't. Not there, anyway," Hal reported and he was already moving for a different position. "Nearly broke my neck landing. Getting out will be harder." And he couldn't rush it either, though he could feel the pressure building to get this right.

Sinestro asked no more questions and Hal realised with a slight shock that Sinestro was trusting him with this. It only strengthened his resolve. He would not let Sinestro down and he sprang into the air and into the buffeting wind and snow.

There was no plan. Hal hadn't decided the exact details on how he would fight the storm, just that he would and that he'd given himself the best opportunity to do so. Instinct took over for him and he couldn't do anything other than get through this.

All the power unnecessary for flight went to Sinestro, to keep him safe above all else. The harsh wind bit into Hal's skin and his face was brittle from the cold. It was his will against the storm's and only one of them could win.

The air thinned. The cold increased. Everything was so white. Until finally, Hal broke through. His speed shot up, warmth flooded his body and in seconds, the familiar sparkling backdrop of space stretched out to meet him.

Now Hal's ring wasn't battling the storm, it had power to spare. Sinestro was warming up too, the snow clinging to him starting to melt and drip off in slow trickles of cold water.

There was nothing Hal could do for Sinestro other than to get him proper medical attention. So he set off for the nearest hospital which was, to his relief, only a few minutes away.

During the journey, Sinestro stirred and he only shuddered a few times before settling down. "Feeling better?" Hal asked him. "I'm taking you to hospital. They should be able to warm you up a bit. Yeah?" If Sinestro had an improved suggestion to offer, Hal would be happy to hear it.

No suggestion came. Something however, did seem to be bothering Sinestro for his lips were twisted into a frown and his eyebrows were drawn together. "I failed," he muttered, almost to himself.

Hal couldn't have heard that right. There was no way Sinestro could have been upset about some mission after nearly dying. Then again, this was Sinestro. If Sinestro hadn't completed three impossible things before breakfast, the day was considered wasted.

Despite how Hal might think it was totally ridiculous, Sinestro had an entirely different opinion. So Hal did his best not to be insensitive. "It's not the end of the world. Or," he hastily backtracked, "is it?" Knowing what their job entailed, it could have been.

"Perhaps not," Sinestro allowed for, but he wasn't looking any happier. "My failure cannot be tolerated. We must go back. Now." His fingers grasped Hal's shoulder.

"No," Hal put his foot down. Being open to Sinestro's suggestions did not mean Hal was prepared to let Sinestro get himself killed. "Absolutely not. Be reasonable, Sin. Your mission can wait."

Already, Sinestro's jaw was setting into a familiar hard stubborn line. It was the expression of a Green Lantern, one that wouldn't allow themselves to be held back by anyone or anything. Hal knew because it was his expression too.

Before Sinestro could speak, probably to start an argument and get really vicious, Hal tried to derail where this was leading to. "How about this?" he proposed. "We get you checked out, clean bill of health, and then we both go back to finish your mission. It'll be fun."

"My priority is not fun, Jordan," Sinestro corrected. It wasn't an outright refusal though and Hal noticed. Was there still a chance to stop Sinestro doing anything stupid?

"Look at it this way then," Hal persisted. "If you go running off on your own, you'll land yourself back in that blizzard and in the same position you were in when I showed up. Unable to help anyone. But if we go together, after you're well, you're guaranteed to uh, not fail."

Most of this was just Hal trying his best to appeal to Sinestro in a way the over achieving Green Lantern would understand. But he meant every word. He would help Sinestro. It was what he wanted.

"Very well," Sinestro finally agreed, to Hal's relief. "I accept. There is something… You have my thanks, Jordan. I would have been fine without you but I appreciate it nonetheless."

Hal smiled at Sinestro's transparency but made no comment other than a simple sincere, "Anytime." And the hospital came closer with every second.


End file.
